


The Protagonist's Ending

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Prompt Fic, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a promptA Prediction of Tommyinnit's last death on the dream smpNot CanonThis is not a Tommy!Traitor au..What if Tommy realizing that the reason that L'manberg not getting the peace it deserves is because of him
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 260
Collections: Anonymous





	The Protagonist's Ending

Guys Guys Guys

So this prompt is an idea of mine that I just immediately thought of when I found out that Tommyinnit is going to get exiled because he angered Dream by destroying George's Hobbit House.

So what's gonna happen is that when Tommy got exiled he was very very alone.

At first he keeps denying like telling himself/chat that tubbo is overreacting he didn't need to exile him like what Schlatt did to him and Wilbur and that he keeps some saying things like:

_I am a big man I can handle being exiled by my own_

_Maybe they will call me back tomorrow_

_Tubbo wouldn't just abandon me Right?_

Then cut to Tubbo apologizing to Dream on what Tommy did to George's house so that Dream wouldn't start another war and he will give his vice-president the punishment he deserves

(and also Ranboo btw but I think Ranboo didn't get punished too much cause he was quite new when it happened)

Then after a few days or so....Tommy is starting to get worried and now regretting on what he did So his thought process is like:

_It's been a few days/weeks maybe Tubbo forgot that I no longer need to be exiled._

_I think I will just visit him for a while after all I'm his best friend I think his duties on L'manberg are distracting him from seeing me maybe I should visit him to tell him that he forgot to bring me back Right?_

Then cut to him visiting L'manberg planning to see Tubbo but he immediately hide when he saw that he was talking to someone like Badboyhalo/George/ or Dream about the progress on L'manberg then he listens to the conversation

(So uhh.. Do you Remember in Bad's stream where he and Antfrost are making plans to make L'manberg weak so he could make the Badlands more powerful? So yeah I'm putting that here sorry to the people who like BBH is just that I keep remembering that stream and I needed to add on to why he is one of the bad guys)

So the conversation was like how is L'manberg yatta yatta yatta Where is Tommy? Then Tubbo immediately said that he needs to give Tommy a lesson by exiling him for a while Then Bad(or whoever is fit for this role) immediately caught up to it then saying things _'Wow no wonder why L'manberg is soo peaceful'_

_'looks like getting rid of him is the best idea'_

_'I mean Tommy is the one who always causes all these wars in the first place'_

Then Tubbo immediately says something along the lines like: ikr maybe I should've just let him stay exiled permanently err something (This is either him joking or being serious It's up to you)

Then cut to Tommy hearing the conversation his heart starting to get broken. But at first maybe he'll be like Tubbo is just joking right? (Chat?) Then him realizing all the things he did like declaring war on dream, bringing Jschlatt on the smp, not stopping Wilbur from going insane and also bringing Technoblade on the smp as well (and some other things like the Disc War, Pet War 2 etc..)

That was the first breaking point

Another breaking point is him going around L'manberg trying to forget those intrusive thoughts then he saw someone like Vikkstar and Ph1lza (could be anyone) talking to eachother their conversation be like: I'm so glad Tubbo is doing a good job as president

_Exiling that problem child is a good thing_

_At least We managed to evade another war_

_For a boy who wants peace he sure didn't realize_ _that he was the one causing most of the wars_

Then cut to Tommy again having more doubt to himself (you know the drill more bad thoughts)

I don't know what is the last breaking point But I wanted it to be something like Tommy typing in the general chat then getting ignored or getting teased (insulted) And also Whispering to Tubbo to lift his ban cause he is the vice-president then Tubbo ignoring and not answering his messages.

This can also be like the first breaking point then the conversation one then lastly the Tubbo 'joking one' (That is the only breaking point scenarios I can think up now you guys can add or change it if you want)

So this is where it gets worse But before that I need to tell you

That this is not a 'Traitor!Tommy' fic

So do you guys remember when Quackity is planning to revive Jschlatt? What if he actually done it?

Cue to Jschlatt being Jschlatt and Quackity in disbelief that he can only control Jschlatt's actions but not his thoughts. So both of them arguing and stuff But if Jschlatt's planning to takeover L'manberg again Quackity can now Stop him easily while just popping a few of Jschlatt's limbs off (due to him being like a Frankenstein Monster thing) Or to make it simple like just saying STOP! In case that ever happened

This can also be a Jschlatt redemption arc

So what happened on how to revive someone again, someone has to make a sacrifice on giving one of their lives to revive a ghost again or something... But the only catch is that the body needs to be made again or he needs to make a new one. (Also yes I'm basing this of the headcanons on where everybody has 3 lives like on the wikia)

What if someone like Awesamdude managed to find a loophole because of redstone on where when they need to revive someone they can also revive the body fully intact without needing to reattach the original body?

So the loophole is that the only thing that could make this happen is that the one who is giving the sacrifice needs to be on his last life so when they finally die the soul and body will be replaced by the one who you want to revive

What if like Awesam put this on like a secret book of research then Tommy finding then stealing it? Then Tommy seeing it thinking that he can revive Ghostbur again?

So cue a lot of angst of him meeting Ghostbur or Ghostbur visiting him on his exile I think Tommy will go to Pogtopia again on his exile then he sees Ghostbur going there trying to reclaim his memories

Then Tommy telling Ghostbur about this wonderful idea that he can be revived again since Schlatt is revive as well.

There are three reactions that Ghostbur is gonna have

1\. Him being happy not knowing that Tommy is planning to revive him by sacrificing (killing) himself

2\. Him knowing about Tommy's sacrifice but Tommy finds a way to trap him in the revival machine thingy.

And 3. Is just like the second one but Wilbur finds the book on what Tommy is planning but is too late cause the process is now going.

Then cue Ghostbur screaming for Tommy to stop it cause he doesn't want him to die Then noticing Tommy no longer has hope.

then Tommy telling Ghostbur that he is the reason on why L'manberg had sooo many enemies and the reason on why it never obtained peace and that it is better if he just died forever..

Then Ghostbur messaging everyone in chat telling everyone on what Tommy is planning or inviting them to a vc Screaming at everyone to help Tommy before it's too late.

Also to add that the location of the machine on where Wilbur and Tommy is. Is unknown cause Tommy build it very far so no distractions.

Then Everyone's reactions varies like:

Ph1lza immediately bolts regretting on not helping his youngest sooner asking Ghostbur on the coordinates

Technoblade being shocked that Tommy is killing himself forever immediately telling everyone to borrow his fastest horses to go to Tommy

Dream enderpearling the hell out to go find Tommy (bonus him realizing the reason on why Tommy is doing this)

Members of the Badlands abandoning their original scheme immediately going after their coords

Other members of L'manberg trying to contact tommy to stop also going to their location Like everybody is trying to stop Tommy

And Lastly Tubbo regretting everything and forgetting about Tommy cause he exiled him.

He probably is the first one to go after their location.

Then one of them (Dream, Techno or Phil) managing to find the location trying to destroy the machine but it is like underground or top of the mountain or Tommy built a wall of obsidian around it or the machine is made of obsidian

Worse part is that the machine has like a countdown.....

To make it more heartbreaking While the machine is like 30 seconds or a minute left Tubbo going to Tommy's vc convincing him to stop what he's doing or

Tommy joining the main vc where everyone is trying to convince him to stop

Then Tommy saying along the lines of:

 _This is for the sake of L'manberg Tubbo_ I now _realize my mistakes All of the wars wouldn't have happen if it weren't for me. I'm sorry Tubbo for insulting you everyday I'm sorry for causing another war At least Wilbur will be going back Yes?_

**_OR_ **

_I'm done getting betrayed Tubbo everyone who is always on my side ends up betraying me or died because of me. So what better way to solve it is by leaving forever After all Wilbur was right about me being scared. He was also right on me on not being the president I know this already Tubbo that's why you're the president you've done greta for this country more than I could ever could. Maybe after this we will have our peace. I'm sorry Tubbo_

**_OR_ **

_I'm sorry everyone Sorry Ph1l for being (heartbreaking apologies)_

_(After that cue Tommy apologizing to everyone one by one Then lastly....)_

_Goodbye.._

Reviving Wilbur Soot in 3

2

1....

Tommyinnit fell out of the world

or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Bruh Tommy Really got exiled.....  
> Welp..


End file.
